La boda ¿Deseada?
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: Sesshomaru es un joven estudiante que solo quiere una vida normal y tranquila. Debido a que sufren el y su madre una dificil situacion economica Irasue lo compromete con una joven de padre adinerado que ni siquiera conocen. En ese mismo dia conoce a su nueva mejor amiga. (Hiatus :'c )
1. Capitulo 1

Caminaba Sesshomaru distraído por las calles, con notable furia. Recordando paso a paso la horrible noticia que lo condeno. Irasue, su madre, hacia lo que quería y cuando quería, en esta ocasión hizo algo para sacarlos de la desesperante situación económica que estaban sufriendo los dos. Sin consultarle nada, lo había comprometido. ¿Con quién? Ni ella conocía bien, pero había hecho una clase de embrujamiento para que el padre de la muchacha aceptara.

Ahora mismo Sesshomaru se dirigía a sus estudios, iba muy temprano, mas no se iba a quedar ni un segundo más cerca de su madre, la detestaba por lo que hiso. Pero no podía culparla del todo. Peor era mendigar. Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y relajarse.

Y recuerda... si vas caminando por la calle mira para delante.

Sesshomaru no lo hiso, provoco que una jovencita se cayera al suelo, desparramando todas sus cosa por el suelo.

-¡! ¡Lo siento!

-¡por que no te fijas en...! –iba a regañarlo, pero se detiene al verlo.

-...discúlpame...-se agacha para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas en su bolso.

La jovencita de cabello castaño atado en un rodete, ojos carmesí se sonrojo por la guapura de ese tipo. Sesshomaru al terminar, se levantó y ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarla.

-...aquí tienes... ¿sabes? hoy no he tenido un buen día... por eso te ruego perdón...-le miro como si tratase de adivinar su nombre.

-... soy Kagura... -menciona abrazando su bolso ruborizada.

-es un placer conocerte...

-tu nombre es...

-...Sesshomaru.


	2. Capitulo 2

-... es un honor conocerte, Kagura, pero debo irme, ten lindo día. –respondió seco y se marchó.

-hasta luego...-saludo ella suave.

Aquel estoico muchacho era tan atractivo. Parecía ser amistoso de algún loco punto de vista. Su mirada mostraba la seguridad como el enfado que sentía en esos momentos, y la chica castaña podía notarlo.

La hora del comienzo de clases llego, y nunca, ninguno d ellos dos pensó volver a encontrarse, tan rápido y en ese lugar.

-atención por favor...-hablo el director de la facultad- como ven tenemos una nueva estudiante, ¿quieres presentarte?

-¿?-salió del trance en donde contemplaba al chico que había conocido para asentir tímidamente- si... soy Kagura Kaze, es un honor-hace una reverencia para todos.

-eso es todo, toma a siente, y podrán comenzar-se despide el director y sale del salón.

-...todos te damos la bienvenida,... hay un asiento vacío delante de Taisho-señalo la silla.

-...ok.-asiente y sumisa camina hacia su nuevo asiente, y justo enfrente de él.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido de ver a esa chica de nuevo pero su apariencia nunca lo demostró. Tendría que acostumbrarse de a partir de ese momento a verla más seguido. Había algo en esa castaña que la diferenciaba de las demás. Algo peculiar, pero no iba a molestarse en averiguarlo. Tenía en otras cosas en que pensar, como en su obligado futuro matrimonio. _-¡no puedes obligarme hacer una cosa así!_ _-si puedo, soy tu madre. ¿O que harás entonces? Pronto cumplirás dieciocho años, ya el sueldo no me alcanza para los dos y no pienses que tu padre va a ser generoso. Estoy hasta el cuello con las deudas, pronto lleguemos al punto en que no tendremos que comer ni en donde dormir. ¿Quieres vivir bajo un puente? ¡Deja de decir estupideces!_ _-lo que te reclamo no es una estupidez, estas atándome de por vida con una persona que ni siquiera conozco. ¿Por qué no te casas tú?_ _-podría hacerlo, si lo hago, no te daré ni un centavo... Por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad..._ _El albino quedo en absoluto silencio, con la mirada baja pensando en que decir._

 _-... ¿y qué importa con quien te cases? Tendrás dinero, ninguna necesidad, quizá ni siquiera la necesidad de seguir estudiando vivirás cómodo. ¿O acaso quieres seguir esta miserable situación? ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres?_ _-¡no!_ _-entonces escucha a tu mamá... este matrimonio nos conviene, y cuando pasen algunos años te acostumbraras a tu pareja, no es necesario que la ames, solo que desposes con ella..._


End file.
